Waltz
by XsesenX
Summary: The Fairy Queen needs to save Neverland,but this involves making Peter grow up. She sets off to London to find girl he loves, for his loss of her effected all of Neverland. (Based loosely on another story)


'Waltz'  
  
br  
  
By: XsesenX  
  
br  
  
Site: http://splitchick.dork.at  
  
br  
  
E-Mail: iamnotafrog@msn.com  
  
br  
  
Distribution: Sure, just ask me first.  
  
br  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.  
  
br  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Peter Pan", or any of the characters mentioned. The song is "Waltz", by Galore. I'll most likely use a different Galore song in the next chapter, because I'm pretty sure that will be where the next chapter is going. But for now, check out galoremusic.com. They're a great indie band in Canada. Their album is set for a March US release!  
  
br  
  
Note: This fic is all thanks to the wonderful mind of dragon evar. The fic 'Faerie Queen' inspired this, and for those who have read it can tell the similarities. I recommend it. Also, I have no idea where this will head in the end!  
  
br  
  
Note: I recommend reading the lyrics. It will help with confusion over Peter's feelings.  
  
br  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
br  
  
Breakdown they fade into gray  
  
Turn off, get taken away   
  
Lord let there be  
  
Something for me  
  
Why can't she be?  
  
It's all I need  
  
I would always be the one holding on  
  
When it was gone, gone, gone  
  
Tarot cards are all facing down  
  
Don't want to know the answers I've found  
  
I'm spinning around like a wheel  
  
Too afraid to know how I feel  
  
Lord let me be  
  
Something she'll need  
  
Falling down, down, down  
  
Let me run my hands through her hair  
  
Let me kiss her everywhere  
  
Let her eyes shine for me  
  
Let me touch her heart with my own  
  
Let me stop feeling alone  
  
Let me show her that I care  
  
Lord let me be  
  
All that she needs  
  
'Cause it's all I need  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Peter was Neverland. With his pain, the skied cried, also. With his joy, the ground rejoiced with him.   
  
br  
  
But with him gone, Neverland was fading.   
  
br  
  
This happened every night, yet Peter had no idea.  
  
br  
  
You see, the faeries were afraid to tell him in fear he'd get angry, and set off the balance of nature. The Indians were equally frightened of the change, and the Lost Boys easily slept through it.  
  
br  
  
The one group in Neverland that would tell Peter of this were the pirates. But the pirates had long since left.  
  
br  
  
So Peter went out every night, to see a golden-locked girl. He listened to her stories, usually about him, or watched her sleep.  
  
br  
  
But Peter was changing. When he came to Neverland, he had yet to learn to crawl. But now he was a boy of about 15. Those fifteen long years had passed, and due to short memory, Peter, nor anyone else, even realized he was growing. But one Neverland creature did. The Fairy Queen would retire to the tree night after night, and excluding the nights on which a formal occasion was, she dreamt the demise of Peter Pan, and with him, Neverland.  
  
br  
  
One night, however, she dreamt why Neverland was to perish. And she immediately had one of her fairy guides lead her to the window.   
  
br  
  
She was not going to let her Neverland fade away because Peter was too big a coward to grow up. Had he left Neverland naturally, as many Lost Boys had done before his time, the Fairy Queen could simply sever the ties, and all would be well again, as she had done with so many other leaders of the Lost Boys, once again tying Neverland to her.  
  
br  
  
But Peter refused to leave, and she knew why. He was afraid of love. But she was going to make him leave. For if he stayed, he would emotionally breakdown without knowing it, for he hadn't the slightest idea what emotions were, and would also cause Neverland to become cold and nothing, like his boyish heart slowly was.  
  
br  
  
The thing he did not know, however, was that love kept him a boy forever. He loved Neverland, and that was why it stayed the way it has. but his heart now belonged to a girl in London, and his refusing to accept that was killing Neverland.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
That was short, I'll admit it. But they'll be longer in the future, I promise! PLEASE review. And seriously, check out Galore. I love them. And if anyone can help me with formatting (I use Notepad or Works), I'll love you too. If a bunch of BR formatting shows up, I apologize, but I've tried it all. Anyway, review! ^_^  
  
- XsesenX 


End file.
